guardiansoftodayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jailhouse Rock
Jailhouse Rock is the third episode of the first season, and the series, of CBS's Guardians of Today. It first aired on February 2, 2017. It is the third episode of the series, overall. Synopsis As the six powered individuals who are being hunted are found, the other seven start to feel a closer connection and team-up to save the other six. Plot In Baltimore, Zachary and his father are moving things from Zachary's house as he and Evelyn are moving away. Zachary and his father lift a table and as his father struggles Zachary has no problems. Evelyn is impressed with how strong he is but Zachary is worried. In Moscow, Hannah runs alongside another teenager. Hannah begins to run faster and faster until she completely runs out of sight. The other teenager is amazed. In Midwest City, Kyle hears voices in his head. Zachary and Hannah are talking about their powers as the three can all hear each other's thoughts. Kyle thinks he is going crazy until the three realize they are all living people in different places. In Seoul, Andrew exits an alley until a cop sees him. Andrew transforms into a cheetah and runs away. The cop signals other cops and they catch Andrew. In D.C., Bella teleports from an alley into the doorway of a store. Bella walks in, unnoticed by any others around. Mr. Quentin is there and Bella confronts him. She asks him to take away the abilities she now has. Mr. Quentin laughs as he tells her it is irreversible. Bella asks him why he can't just take the chip out. Mr. Quentin reveals the chip released a toxin into her bloodstream that gave her these abilities. Bella runs out of the store, angry. In Greenville, Lily is eating when she bites her fork as she is pain. She goes back in time and does not bite her fork and she is glad. Lily begins to hear cries for help and thinks about what is happening. In Seoul, Andrew is in the police station and hears Lily. The two communicate through their minds and Lily agrees to fly to Seoul to save him as he also has powers. In Ellicott City, Wyatt and Riley are in their bed, stripping and making out. Wyatt begins to hear Lily and Andrew's conversation. Wyatt gets dressed and leaves, without saying anything to a confused Riley. Charles sits with his mother. The two talk in their minds about how she only has approximately five days left. Gavin enters and Charles tells him that Tina only has five days left. Gavin tries to tell his mother to hang on but Charles hears Tina say to comfort Gavin. Charles responds, saying he will. In Seaford, Evan trips a young man but catches him at the last second and has a vision of the man walking into traffic because of him not concentrating and being hit by a car. Evan tells the man to pay attention when on the streets. The man tells Evan he will now. Evan pats him on the back and has a vision of the man in the same scenario but stops at the red light. Evan smiles. In Adelaide, Grace enjoys her powers. She hears Evan thinking in his mind about doing what he does for a living. Grace looks around but can't see anyone with those thoughts. Grace is confused. Charles also begins to hear Grace and Evan. The three communicate like the other two groups. Charles knows it is not his powers because he can only hear and sense things within a mile. Grace also knows it is not her powers because the two are nowhere even near Australia. The three agree to meet up in Seaford. In Bluefield, Alicia is on the run. A cop runs up to her but she tells a dog to attack the cop, which the dog does. Alicia runs off, escaping. In Birlington, Ashley is in the forest, running. Ashley is found by people. The people try to call 9-1-1, but Ashley causes their phones to lose power as she creates another energy blast. The people are also knocked out. Ashley runs off. In La Pine, Mark watches a news report on his heroism but also his mysterious powers. He hears a knock on the door and opens. Three government agents are there. They try to capture him but he catches fire from his fireplace and throws it at the agents. One of them dies but the other two capture him. Mark calls for help and Alicia and Ashley hear this. The two girls realize they can talk to each other and Mark tells them he needs help and that he doesn't know who they are or if they are real but tells them he is in La Pine, Oregon. Zachary hears Lily's voice talking about how she has just booked tickets to Seoul. He thinks this is Hannah and asks her if she and Kyle are meeting Seoul. Lily thinks it is Andrew and asks him who Hannah and Kyle are. Zachary asks her who Andrew is and the two realize they are not who they think they are. Zachary agrees to meet with them in Seoul. Lily tells him she is just going to save a friend who has superpowers like her. Zachary realizes she has superpowers and tells her his abilities. Hannah and Kyle are hearing this and decide to also book tickets to Seoul. Wyatt does the same. Charles is at the airport awaiting his flight to Seaford. Grace is doing the same at an airport in Adelaide. Evan tells them he will meet them outside the airport in Seaford. The three make sure they are all going to the same airport. They are all meeting at Laurel Airport. Alicia is at an airport in West Virginia, while Ashley is at an airport in Vermont. Mark tells them he is being taken to a storage plane north of the airport they are heading to. Hours later, Zachary arrives at Incheon International Airport. He makes sure the others are heading there. Lily is already there and meets Zachary. Wyatt wonders around and tries to communicate with the others. Zachary and Lily hear him and find him. Wyatt reveals he heard them and wanted to help as he also has powers. Hannah has been there a while and meets up with them. She tells them she is Hannah. Kyle tells them through their minds his plane is landing in twenty minutes. The four meet up with Kyle when he gets off and the five go to a car renting place to rent a car and bail Andrew out to finish their strange mission. Alicia and Ashley meet at a car rental place. The two rent a car and ask Mark if he is still in La Pine. Mark tells them he is about to placed on the storage plane. The girls arrive at the docking port and use their powers to free Mark. The three cram back into the car and talk to the Seoul group and the three want to help them so they get on a plane to Seoul. Finally, Grace and Charles are at an airport in Seaford. The two exit the airport where Evan is there to pick them up. The three go to a diner where they talk about their strange powers. The three also think they are not the only three powered individuals. The three begin to hear the other nine talking. The La Pine group are on the plane and about ten hours from Seoul. The Seaford group decides they are going to Seoul to meet up with the other nine to talk about the source of their powers. The twelve are finally all together. Andrew has been bailed out but is being hunted by the government along with the others who have revealed their powers. The twelve discuss using their powers to help people. Wyatt lies and tells them he has a wife who he can't just leave. However, the twelve come up with a compromise with each of their lives and the twelve leave to say goodbye and will meet up in a few days in the same spot. Six days later, the twelve are in Seoul. Andrew has used his hacking smarts to get them a private jet with his boss's money. The twelve board the jet and Charles finds a report of several citizens in Washington D.C. talking about a teleporting woman and Mark, who is the only pilot flies the jet off for D.C. Cast Starring *Grant Gustin as Zachary Holmes *Camren Bicondova as Hannah Wright *Iain De Caestecker as Kyle Morgan *Nick Blood as Andrew Anderson *Morena Baccarin as Bella Jones *Peyton List as Lily Shaw *Colton Haynes as Wyatt Clarke *Daniel Bonjour as Charles Murphy *Sean Maguire as Evan Simmons *Katie Cassidy as Grace Jackson *Erin Richards as Alicia Young *Caity Lotz as Ashley Davies *Colin Donnell as Mark Smith Guest Starring *Manu Bennett as Reese Holmes *Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Holmes *Chris Wood as Riley Powell *Lea Thompson as Tina Murphy *Dylan Minette as Gavin Murphy *Faith Bruch as Rosie Simmons *Anthony LaPaglia as Mr. Quentin Co-Starring *David Mazouz as Teenager Trivia *This episode received 11.73 U.S. million live viewers along with 5.78 million DVR viewers. It garnered 17.51 million viewers in total. *This episode received mixed reviews. It received a 67% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 64 out of 100 on Metacritic, a 7.9 on IGN, and an A+ from The AV Club. *This episode is rated TV-14-LSV.